monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
War Wizard
War Wizard is a 1941 Willys ProMod driven by RJ Turner. War Wizard is best known for being driven by Randy Moore, its wild body and paint schemes, most of them constantly changing. War Wizard is also known for it attempts for the speed record. History * 2003 - War Wizard debuts with Randy Moore. * 2004 - War Wizard takes part in its first televised race in Montreal, Quebec. * 2005 - War Wizard sets the speed record for a monster truck. * 2006 - A hard landing in Atlanta destroys the original War Wizard chassis, and it is run on the old Little Tiger chassis (at this point renamed Total Chaos) for the rest of the year. * 2007 - A new chassis and scheme debuts for War Wizard. * 2009 - War Wizard competes in Monster Jam World Finals 10. * 2013 - War Wizard celebrate its 10th Anniversary and runs yet another new paint scheme. Later that year Randy stops driving. * 2015 - War Wizard takes part of the Fox Sports 1 Championship Series with Darrin Goin driving. * 2016 - War Wizard competes in the second Fox Sports 1 Championship Series with Shane Phreed driving the truck. * 2017- The truck competes in the Fox Sports East Series with Shane Phreed once again driving. RJ Turner starts driving during the summer. * 2018 - A new design debuts. RJ takes driving duties full time. 2017 Team Transformation In 2017 the team brought on a new, young fresh driver as well as new management on board. The combination has never been done nor heard of before in the monster truck industry. With a long history in motor-sports this team came out on fire. RJ Turner, 25 years old originally from Central Florida, comes for the mud racing background. At a young age RJ started out racing in a class known as “Daily Driver” and as the years went by he was noticed by other truck owners for his ability to drive. Getting chances that many wanted RJ was able to compete in and win several different points championships in different classes including the now popular mega trucks. After a small break from racing in Florida, RJ got a chance to get in the driver seat of the War Wizard. After a few hits the team knew they found the driver they wanted to represent the name in years to come. From June of 2017 to present this young driver has piloted War Wizard through 48 events gaining 27 freestyle wins, 27 wheelie competition wins, 7 donut wins & 4 racing wins. Along with “2018 Rookie of the Year” on the Monster Spectacular Canadian tour. Along with the driver change the management changed as well. The new young driver’s mother stepped in to over see the day to day needs of the team as well as being the crew chief for her son. With over 25 years of motor-sports promotions, racing & a mechanical background it was very clear to the team owner he needed hire Allison Turner and have a never done before mother as the crew chief and son as the driver monster truck team.    Trivia * The trucks body style was modeled after a 1941 ProMod Willys. However, at shows, it was playfully refered to as a "2041 Willys" Gallery Wrwz1204a.jpg|Original War Wizard Screenshot_2018-10-26-22-06-16.png 14589789 1143170202430349 2287066475188015151 o.jpg|Circa 2004-2005 14589855 1143170145763688 1903361921789420024 o.jpg|Ditto WARWIZARddddD.jpg|Ditto Unasdaasdasdnamed.png Screenshot_2018-11-25-11-55-18.png Screenshot_2018-11-25-11-55-13.png Img 7013.jpg|War Wizard after it's hard landing/crash in Pontiac 2006 War Wizard-X3.jpg|War Wizard before the truck-retiring landing IMG 2112.PNG|A destroyed War Wizard in Atlanta. This is why the team used Total Chaos for the rest of the year. Screenshot_2018-04-26-23-15-26.png Tampa 063.jpg|War Wizard 2006, temporarily on the Total Chaos (Former Little Tiger) chassis. Notice the tape, used to connect the body, as it had to be cut to fit the new chassis. WarWizard03.jpg|Popping the tire in the qualifying round of Tampa Wrwiz206a.jpg|Throttle sticking during donuts WarWizard01.jpg|War Wizard on the Total Chaos chassis. 265.jpg|Live Nation War Wizard 264.jpg|Ditto 031.jpg|War Wizard 2007-2010 73b18c5c-67e8-45ed-a757-c18774a4aee5.jpg|War Wizard 2011 Bbda54a8-40db-4dec-b49d-de4b0cf47e44.jpg|War Wizard 2012 18449570 1380383462042354 3203757533260193188 o.jpg 0lolololo18.jpg|late 2012 Lolololo056.jpg|Ditto 886515 296444443816579 1153072627 o.jpg 3164d7d4-15c5-4766-ab4d-bc0295b9c4ff.jpg|War Wizard in 2013 20cbd3fd-a1d8-40d8-b4ab-9704f2077c28.jpg|War Wizard 2013 12509911 946679565412748 4485457554202834619 n.jpg|Circa 2014-2017 12800317 979623142118390 1604942757946662675 n.jpg 13319789 972608256192501 6931062233886786041 n.jpg 14682059 1157942924286410 3614324410578773597 o.jpg 19105733_1406620456085321_251013537892309963_n.jpg 19511254_1429530863794280_9183641117603008672_n.jpg Maxresdefault_(4).jpg|Alternate body run in 2018 warwizardrender.jpg|War Wizard's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. 2012 0324fort-wayne amp-show0007.jpg|2nd War Wizard under Vernon Motorsports 1504184 695611007136966 553811467 o.jpg|2nd War Wizard under Vernon Motorsports 10920907_523385801134339_3411459736504728217_n.jpg|War Wizard ATV 696532010b0b703ac7cde1758b3b3597.jpg IMG 20180828 000504 672.jpg 20180821 110050.jpg Category:Trucks Category:War Wizard Monster Truck Category:European Trucks Category:Current Competing Trucks